


of sweet & lacy things

by theeternalblue



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, New York, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Teacher!Archie, introducing a bughead kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue
Summary: When Betty and Jughead asked Veronica to take care of their daughter for a week, she never guessed the surprises it could bring to her life. That includes a handsome teacher, the world of a six-year-old, and surprises courtesy of her best friend.Will she be able to handle all that and the new holiday collection for her lingerie brand?





	1. sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This has a romcom vibe to it, combined with holiday movie. I only hope it's entertaining for you; a feel-good fic to overcome these fraying times.

The Jones’ household isn’t exactly chaotic, but today is busier than usual as Betty checks her list of to-do things for the umpteenth time while moving around the kitchen, and back and forth from the master bedroom. Jughead is at the breakfast bar, typing on his computer with a bagel hanging out of his mouth, setting a horrible example for the six-year-old sitting at his side. The girl has her feet dangling from the stool, as she gently stabs the pieces of fruit out of the bowl set in front of her.

“Charlie, hurry up or you’ll be late to school,” Betty calls as she hurries out of the kitchen once again.

Jughead takes the bagel out of his mouth, and makes an effort to swallow the huge bite he just took. It makes the little girl smile. Her father smacks his laptop closed, and stares at her – same shade of greenish blue meeting half way, as Charlie takes the last piece of banana, and jumps out of the stool. “Come on, Bug, we need to go.”

“I’ll brush my teeth,” the girl hurries down the hall, as Betty returns to place a water bottle in her daughter’s bag.

“How is it that she’s so good? I remember I had to be dragged kicking and screaming into the bathroom to shower,” Jughead comments to his wife, making her smile.

“That was last week, right?”

“Funny.”

Betty giggles. “Charlotte is my daughter, too, Juggie.” She says it as if it explained everything about their child, but the truth is more complicated than that. And even so, they never thought how much an inquisitive child, product of their genes, could put them to test with her questions at the most inappropriate times.

“Mommy?” Charlotte returns, taking her yellow backpack. But before she can make an attempt to shoulder it, Jughead takes it. “Is Auntie V taking me to school today?”

“No, sweetie. She’ll pick you up, though.” Betty crouches before Charlie, tucking her wavy dark hair behind her ear. Sometimes she thinks Charlie looks too much like Jughead, but she’s all hers regarding personality – which scares her. “Daddy and I will leave this afternoon to LA, and you’ll stay with Veronica this week.”

“Okay,” Charlie replies solemnly, making Betty’s heart clench. To soothe her nerves, she reaches for Charlie and hugs her tightly.

This is the first time they leave their daughter for more than a day, but it’s the inconvenient part of their work promoting their new book, about a cold case and the investigative reporting they have done. It’s been having very good reviews from critics and readers alike; their agent thinks maybe Netflix could be interested in making a series. So, it’s necessary for them to make their names noticed in the West Coast too, in interviews and book signings. They wouldn’t leave Charlie otherwise.

And Betty knows that, even if she’s trying not to show it, Charlie is happy to stay with Veronica – the fun auntie, as Jughead dubbed her. They just don’t know how different it’ll be a week from the occasional night.

“Come on, Bug,” Jughead calls, but Betty is peppering Charlie’s face with kisses, making the girl laugh and complain half-heartedly. “Betty, I’ve got to take her to school, so stop smothering her with kisses.”

“Oh, shush, Jug. I know you’ll probably offer to carry her on your shoulders as soon as you step out.” Betty stands up, smoothing Charlie’s hair one more time.

Charlie looks at her father hopefully, and he gives himself away by rolling his eyes. “We’ll be careful.”

Betty presses one last kiss on top of Charlie’s head, and one peck on Jughead’s lips. “See you in a bit, Bug.”

“See you, Mommy! Have a nice trip.”

The girl skips after her father, taking his hand as soon as he opens the front door. At that moment, Betty thinks she might be the one taking it worse than her daughter, and the image of her overprotective and controlling mother crosses her mind, making her shudder.

The phone vibrates one more time with a notification. People might find it hard to believe but her personal number doesn’t ring as much as they think. She’s private and has learned the hard way that, when it comes to true friendships, less is more.

Veronica lets out a little chuckle when she sees the string of messages Betty has sent her. As if this would be the first time she sees Charlie, and she has no idea about the nightlight and stories before going to bed. She just asked her about the school’s schedule once. _Once!_

“Mrs. Jones?” asks Smithers from the driver’s seat, while he navigates the streets of New York.

“Is it strange that I _still_ can’t believe she took his family name? Smithers, don’t call Betty like that please. But yes. I believe she’ll text you next about Charlie.”

The old man laughs in a soft a raspy tone that only comes with the years. She’s known him for almost twenty years, and she’s happy to have that constant and loyalty in her life. Family has taught her the value of it, but not through their example. It’s why she treasures her relationship with Betty, and also because she’s the only one of her friends who has a child that’s not a baby crying, puking and pooping twenty-four seven. Charlotte is her favorite child, and she doesn’t need to hide it.

“We’re here, Miss Veronica,” he announces, when he parks in front of a generic looking school.

Veronica sighs. “I cannot believe they rejected my offer to pay for Charlie’s private school to bring her… _here_!” She knows she sounds like the snob she is, but she only wants what’s best for her goddaughter.

She takes her high-waisted coat and slips it on. “Don’t worry, Smithers. I’ll be right back with our little companion.” Stepping out of the car, her heels connect with the pavement in a clacking sound, as the steps she takes subsequently to enter the building.

At this point in her life, Veronica doesn’t pay much attention to people’s stares, though that doesn’t mean she doesn’t feel them on her. Obviously, she’s overdressed to go pick up a child from school, but she had an important lunch meeting, and there was no time to change between then and now. Also, there was no way for her to be late and become a cliché, leaving Charlie to her own devices while she worried about her looks.

With her chin high, despite her short stature, Veronica ambles through the school halls looking for Charlie’s classroom. Once she finds it, she takes a tentative step in, being taken aback by the noise and the number of children. This might be one of those rare times when she feels overwhelmed by someone.

“Auntie V!” Veronica hears one clear voice, and her shock dissipates at the sight of her precious Charlie. Soon she feels a slender pair of arms going around her waist, light eyes looking up at her.

“Hi, sweetie. How was your day? Do you have your things? Smithers is waiting for us in the car,” Veronica says, while running her fingers through Charlie’s dark locks.

“So, you’re the famous Auntie V,” a man’s voice says, and it’s only then that Veronica notices the redheaded man at her side. There’s an easy and warm smile on his face, one that not even the old scar between his eyebrows can make look threatening. He’s much taller than her, with broad shoulders and good looks. “I’m Archie Andrews. Charlie’s teacher.” He offers her a hand, and she takes it firmly, like Veronica has always done. A handshake is the first sign of strength or weakness in business – and his is _inviting_ and _friendly_ with his curved-up lips and bright eyes.

“He’s Mr. Archie,” Charlotte says again, as if the name should make sense. And maybe it should, but Veronica hadn’t needed to pay attention to small details before.

“Veronica Lodge,” Veronica replies to the teacher, all business-like instead.

“Yes, I checked the names authorized for picking up the children, and saw the change.” He laughs a little. “And Charlie couldn’t stop talking about her Auntie V once I asked.”

“I apologize, but I cannot say the same.”

He shrugs a shoulder, his fitted shirt clinging to his movements, and Veronica knows she shouldn’t pick up on those details while she’s surrounded by children. But the teacher is very attractive, and well-dressed for someone she knows has a very tight budget – she’s a sucker for a man who knows how to dress his body.

“Don’t worry.” He looks like he’s about to say something else, but instead he’s called by one of the parents, and some of his students also beckon him at the same time. “Excuse me. Um, have fun with your aunt, Charlie. Nice to meet you, Miss Lodge.”

“You too, Mr. Andrews.”

He doesn’t say a thing, but he snorts a small laugh, as if he wasn’t used to being called that.

“Bye, Mr. Archie!” Charlie replies enthusiastically, taking her backpack and giving it to Veronica. It really clashes against her outfit, but what is she going to do? The girl takes Veronica’s left hand and tugs it so they can leave.

Once in the car, Charlie greets Smithers, and begins to recount her day with every single detail, including how Henry sneezed his soy milk all over Celeste – whoever those kids are. Apparently, the image is very amusing, because Charlie giggles again, and infects them with her joy too.

When they arrive home, Charlie is pleasantly surprised to see there are Magnolia cupcakes waiting for her. Alma has also brewed a fresh pot of coffee for Veronica and squeezed orange juice for Charlie, who obviously invites Alma and Smithers to join her and Veronica in the kitchen nook to eat the cupcakes and hear about her day. For Veronica, it would’ve been unthinkable to do that when she was a child, but she’s glad she’s not the same scared and spoiled girl she once was. She’s been freed from those prejudices for a while now.

It’s funny how much the little girl can light up their day and lives.

Even the night routine changes, and Veronica is glad to have company. She waits for Charlie to talk with her parents on facetime to say good night, promising Betty the cupcake won’t be a daily snack, and that Alma will be the one making a healthy lunch for Charlie. Veronica snorts a laugh when the girl is the one reminding Jughead about brushing their teeth and washing their faces.

After, she reads a few pages of Norse mythology for Charlie – apparently something Jughead has thought was a good idea as recreational reading for his daughter. Her favorite, she says, it’s The Binding of Fenrir, which Veronica thinks it’s a little grim for a six-year-old. Still, not every six-year-old is the daughter of crime reporters.

“Good night, sweetie,” Veronica murmurs softly since Charlie’s eyelids are heavy with sleep.

“Night, Auntie V.” Charlie yawns and curls on her right side, sighing once Veronica tucks the covers around her.

Veronica tiptoes her way out, about to leave the door ajar and the hall light on in case Charlie gets up at night. The nightlight is on, too.

“Auntie V?” Charlie calls before Veronica can leave.

“Yes?”

“Are you taking me to school tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

Charlie sighs noisily as she scoots down the bed. “Thank you.”

Veronica smiles at the shape of Charlie under the covers, before finally leaving to start her own night routine. It warms her heart that someone trusts her with this precious being, and that this girl also has faith in her.

Being busy comes as a second nature for Veronica. She has never been able to stay idle, which is why after finishing college, she decided to start her own lingerie line. Now, years after, she not only has a very exclusive brand of lingerie, but also an accessory line and a restaurant in Manhattan. Her next goal is starting a clothing line for women of all shapes and sizes, focused on high fashion and business clothes.

She’s not going to lie and say it was all about her effort. Of course, it helped to come from a family with money. She had contacts, and she knew how to do business. But she’s also sure she would’ve aimed for success either way.

Pushing her glasses up her nose, Veronica checks the new designs for next season. She needs to cast the models for the catalogue and meet with the social media manager – she wants real women and what better than making an announcement on-line to have a few models that are looking for a chance.

“Miss Lodge?”

“Yes?” Veronica sees her assistant looking at her from the office door. The man is so thin, he looks even younger than he is. But that’s not what calls for her attention. It’s the way his eyebrows are curved in confusion, and he touches his tie nervously.

“A school nurse called, saying that your _child_ was hurt. I insisted she had the wrong number, but–˝

“Charlotte?” Veronica exclaims, but before he can finish a coherent sentence, she has already grabbed her bag and coat. “Call Smithers and tell him to wait for me outside. I’m taking the rest of the day off. Reschedule my meetings. Anything urgent, I’ll work from home.”

“Miss Lodge?” The assistant calls as she hurries towards the elevator.

“I will not repeat it!” She doesn’t do as much as turning her head to acknowledge her assistant before she’s entering the elevator. But before the doors close, she pokes her head out. “Tell them I’m going to pick her up!”

Playing with her necklace, to entertain her hands, Veronica just silently prays nothing serious has happened to Charlie. But she cannot imagine how to explain to her friends that she received a perfectly healthy and unharmed girl, and now she might have a scar on her body.

She sighs noisily through her nose.

“She’ll be fine, Miss Veronica,” Smithers says softly as he expertly drives through the streets of New York to make it from Lower Manhattan to Bedford Stuyvesant in record time.

“I certainly hope so,” Veronica mutters.

During her childhood, she was often forbidden to play certain types of games. Her mother worried excessively about keeping her little girl flawless – and Veronica later found out it was because his father would lose it each time the slightest of harm had come her way. Veronica had to be perfect in even the smallest details, and so to this day she still kept her tattoo hidden – one she had gotten with Betty while still in college. It was the only scar in her skin, a sign of rebellion against her father when she felt betrayed.

As soon as Smithers is able to park, she descends the car and makes her way into the school. Her strides are long and forceful, echoing against the walls, which startles the secretary waiting for her. The woman leads her to the nurse’s office where Charlie is sitting on a stretcher, studying the patch on her elbow.

“Charlie,” Veronica sighs, and goes to hug the girl, but Charlie grins up at her as if nothing had happened.

“I fell, and cut my elbow, but I’m okay! My butt hurts, though.”

Even the nurse and the school secretary snort a laugh at the colorful explanation. Apparently, Charlie fell backwards and accidently cut her elbow. Her _butt_ does hurt since it cushioned most of the fall. But otherwise Charlotte is fine, so it takes her by surprise when Veronica wraps her in a crushing hug and checks her body for any other wound, smiling once she realizes there’s nothing else to worry about.

“You scared me.” The girl’s face is framed by Veronica’s hands. “What were you doing?”

Playing, that’s the simple answer Charlie provides. But then she blushes, ducking her head, and confesses she was in the classroom, and the reason she cut her elbow was because she fell on something. Regretfully, the only thing Veronica gets from that is that Charlie was under her teacher’s supervision, and he failed to keep her safe.

“Take your things, Charlie. We’re leaving,” Veronica indicates, helping Charlie off the stretcher, and grabbing the backpack. She quickly signs the document that says she picked her up, and then struts out of the office, with Charlie in tow.

“Are we going to your home, Auntie V?” Charlie wonders, her sneakers squeaking against the floor.

“Yes, but first, we need to make a quick stop.”

Charlie’s eyes widen gradually as she sees they are going back to her classroom. Is her aunt going to leave her there? She likes going to class, but her butt does hurt and she’d like to have a glass of chocolate milk, like every time she gets hurt and her dad coddles her.

But Veronica has no plans of leaving Charlie there. She just knocks on the classroom door, and waits until the redheaded teacher opens and pokes his head out.

“Miss Lodge, you came for Charlie. How–“

But _Mr. Archie_ gets cut off. “Look, I don’t know what kind of teacher you think you are, but when people leave their children with you, we expect to get them back in one piece.”

His easy smile drops, and his face tints in pink. Whether is anger or embarrassment, Veronica doesn’t know and doesn’t care.

“Miss–“

“No,” Veronica interrupts rudely. “Charlie’s hurt. I know it’s not serious, _gracias a dios_.” Much like her parents, when angry she usually slips a few words in Spanish into her rants. “But it’s your duty to care for them. For her. Any other day, if I had time to spare instead of making sure Charlie is resting, I’d sue you.”

Charlie tugs on Veronica’s skirt, feeling embarrassed surely.

“I think you need to calm down,” the teacher mutters softly, as if Veronica were a child throwing a tantrum.

“Calm down?” Veronica exclaims indignantly.

“You’re worried about Charlie, I understand, but you need to talk to her and comprehend the situation.”

Veronica absolutely hates how his voice can be soft and controlled under her anger. He doesn’t even stutter. She assumes it’s something useful to deal with children, but she’s not one, which makes her blood boil.

“I think you should assess your reaction to this _situation_ ,” Veronica says just to have the last word, and make a dramatic turn for the exit. She faintly hears Charlotte’s voice behind her while she follows.

“Bye, Mr. Archie.”

Pulling a face, Charlie takes a piece of the asparagus. Like most children, she’s not keen of eating vegetables, but this time she does it without protest since she’s _sort of_ grounded. In reality, she was scolded not only by Veronica, but also by Betty through a stern video call. All of this because Charlie failed to tell them she had been told not to run around the classroom, and she didn’t listen to _Mr. Archie_. But she confessed it once she heard Veronica complaining over the phone to her mom.

“I’m going to school tomorrow?”

Veronica lifts her gaze, and sees the worry on Charlie’s face. “Yes, of course. And you and I will need to apologize to your teacher.”

That’s probably the one thing they are dreading about the next day. Veronica more than Charlie. Luckily, Alma shows up with desserts to sweeten the bad day, and Veronica doesn’t have the heart to forbid it over the two pieces of asparagus and one carrot Charlie has been glaring at for a while now.

The rest of the evening goes as quietly as possible, with Alma leaving after dinner, but not before telling them about some chocolate chip cookies she had baked. And not even that had managed to lift Charlie’s spirit, so Veronica places a few in a container and slips them into Charlie’s backpack for next day.

“Sweetie, do you know why I was upset?” she asks while Charlie brushes her teeth and washes her face.

“Because you were scared I was hurt?”

“Yes, because I care about you. Because you’re the most precious thing for your parents, and I’m your aunt. I’m here to protect you, so I want you to trust me, for better or worst. I’ll always look out for you.”

Charlie sighs heavily, nodding. “I’m sorry, Auntie V.”

“It’s fine. Now let’s go to bed, so we can start a fresh day tomorrow.”

After putting Charlie to bed, Veronica decides to catch up with work, even when she’s feeling drained. She never guessed one child could be so time consuming, and much less that a well-behaved kid could be this much trouble.

When she goes for a cup of coffee to keep her awake for at least two more hours, Veronica hears the intercom. It’s strange, since the only reason it could ring at this time is because she had ordered food after a long day, and she clearly didn’t.

“Hello?”

“Good night, Miss Lodge. I’m sorry to bother you, but there’s a Mr. Andrews looking for you,” says the night doorman. “He wishes to see you.”

Veronica has not yet changed into her pajamas, but she’s in a much more relaxed outfit in wide-leg pants, a simple top and slippers. No makeup on her face. And she knows it’s stupid to worry about that, but the voice in the back of her head sounds terrifyingly like her mother’s. And her curiosity wins over her vanity, because why on earth would Archie Andrews come to her home after the way she treated him?

“Let him in.”

There’s a large mirror near the dining table, and she checks her reflection. She decides to take off her glasses, and comb her hair with her fingers, but nothing more. She doesn’t need to dress up for a teacher.

The elevator dings to signal its arrival, and Veronica makes her way to it at a deliberately slow pace.

She has to admit she feels a bit of a thrill when this tall man, in a dark gray pea coat, steps out of the elevator and looks at her. The soft yellow glow of the elevator lights makes him look like a revelation. Perhaps it’s been too long since she has had a partner to keep her warm at night, and with winter approaching… Veronica sighs softly.

“Good night, Mr. Andrews. May I ask to what do I owe a visit this late?” Veronica moves towards him, folding her arms across her chest. She knows she looks haughty, but that is her intention.

“I came to apologize.” Archie shoves his hands in the pockets of his coat, rocking back and forth on his heels, like a nervous child, which makes him chuckle. “Sorry. I’m really at a loss, because I don’t usually deal with this.”

“Hurt children?” Veronica tilts her head to the side. One of her eyebrows arches, questioning him.

“Overprotective _non-parents_?” He’s trying to joke, of course, because it’s tentative, like stepping over a recently frozen river. Will he fall into frigid waters or be safe?

Veronica ducks her head, smiling a bit at her slippers. She’s aware of how rude she was back at the school, but Charlie is the daughter of her best friend, and the first human being she feels responsible for. Anything that could happen to the girl would just destroy her.

“Sorry, perhaps I overreacted.” Admitting it is a bit hard for her. Overreaction is never something she’d consider applies to herself. She’s just passionate.

“It’s a scraped elbow.”

“Scars are forever, Mr. Andrews.”

She sees him reaching for the deep mark between his eyebrows, rubbing it before he nods, a lopsided smile on his lips. “These ones are signs of growing up. The ones you don’t see are often more painful.”

“True,” Veronica mutters, uncrossing her arms and linking her hands together in front of her in a nervous gesture. “But before I point out how highly inappropriate is for you to visit my home, I must apologize as well. Charlie told me what happened, and we agreed to offer our apologies tomorrow, but since you’re here.”

“It was a misunderstanding. She’s a child, and a little mischief is expected.”

“Even so, Betty and Forsythe think it’s better to instill in her the values of honesty and respect from young age.” Veronica tilts her head to the side, and smiles. “And if you didn’t come looking for an apology, then I must wonder why you came here when you could’ve waited until tomorrow to explain yourself.”

It’s then when Archie pulls a golden coin from his pocket, except it’s a little too big for a coin. When Veronica takes it, she realizes it’s a spelling bee contest medal. One of Betty’s old medals, to be more specific.

“It was sewed to Charlie’s backpack, and I’ve noticed she always takes it when she’s anxious. I’m guessing that, even if she loves you, she’s feeling the separation anxiety of being away from her parents. I don’t want her to stress over it tomorrow when she can’t find it.”

“Thank you.” Veronica toys with the medal, remembering Betty’s struggle, the years of therapy and the medications. No one wants Charlie to suffer the same, so they’ve taken all the precautions, offering her every tool to keep her safe.

“I should go.”

“Yes. Of course.” Veronica pushes her hair behind one ear. “I’ll call a car to take you home.”

“It’s not necessary–“

“Nonsense. You came all the way here, and you live in…” Veronica looks at him once she grabs her phone and opens the Lyft app. “Where do you live?”

“Bushwick,” he answers quickly, trying to stop her from asking for the Lyft. “And like I said, you don’t need to call for a car. I can perfectly make my way home.”

She rolls her eyes. “Yes, I’m sure you’re manly enough to walk down a dark alley, but I’d like to know Charlie’s teacher is unharmed, with no problem whatsoever to welcome her tomorrow and accept her apology.” She taps on the screen, asking for a car and seeing that in five minutes there will be a driver waiting for Mr. Andrews. “I hope you’re not threatened by my feminism.”

He chuckles. “Not at all.” He buttons up his coat and wraps his scarf around his neck. “I think determination is very attractive in a woman.”

Veronica narrows her eyes because she feels a little naughty. “My father called it stubbornness, but thank you for wording it so nicely.”

His smile grows wider, and there’s a flicker of something else. Veronica knows she’s stepping into dangerous territory. And there’s no way she’d be capable to be interested in an elementary school teacher from Bushwick. Could she?

“Good night, Mr. Andrews.”

“Good night, Miss Lodge.”

“We return Saturday, V. I just can’t wait to see my little girl,” Betty says over the phone, while Veronica checks the first samples for the new collection, and she’s quite happy with the results.

“I know, Betty. But I must also remind you I’ll miss Charlie when she leaves me,” Veronica confesses with a lilt of humor, but knowing quite well it’s partially true. Yes, her time is not hers to manage, but she also has someone with whom to share her home– and she knows Alma and Smithers are happy to have someone to spoil.

Betty chuckles, but before she can say anything else, she speaks something to Jughead. “We’re having a dinner date tonight. I think it’s the first time in a while. Isn’t it sad? We used to leave Charlie with you to work at night!”

Veronica huffs. “Sad or pathetic, it’s the same thing. I don’t know how you don’t get bored with your husband, but I don’t want the dirty details either. His only redeeming qualities are making you happy, and Charlie.”

“Veronica, be nice. Jughead is a terrific partner in life and work,” Betty replies softly, because of course she loves that stupid man who gets too invested in dark investigations – but also would run through New York traffic to rescue Betty if she needed it. “Why do I need to remind you that after ten years?”

“You don’t. I’m just checking you don’t change your mind.” Veronica laughs at the indignant gasp Betty lets out.

They always knew Betty was far more family inclined than Veronica. Betty just needed a stable environment to blossom and become the magnificent woman she could be; her childhood home had been anything but. It is why the teasing about Jughead doesn’t really matter, Veronica never means harm – it is just fun to rile up Jughead. Of course, she never says a peep in front of Charlie.

“Have fun signing books with your hubby. If carpal tunnel signs appear, I know a great doctor.”

Betty chuckles. “We’re doing great, but I don’t know if that much.”

“I’ve only seen a couple of interviews, but you’re doing amazing. And I loved the powder blue blouse you wore yesterday, by the way. Your hair looked incredible, too.” Veronica starts to put her things away, taking work home once more since she’s been cutting her extra hours short this week.

“I know! I asked the hairdresser for some tips.”

They both giggle.

“Have a nice day, Betts. I’m going to pick up your child from school.”

“Oh, tell her we’ll call tonight, that we miss her and love her, and I cannot wait for her to tell me everything that I’ve missed,” Betty prattles, before Veronica has a chance to end the call.

“She will. And I know she misses and loves you, as well. Enjoy your night.”

Putting her phone aside, Veronica tries to finish packing her work to take home, when a couple of the graphic designers come in with the new packages for Valentine’s Day, and they ask for her opinion. What’s supposed to take only five minutes, takes fifteen and now she’s running late to pick up Charlie.

“I’m sorry!” Veronica says as soon as she enters the classroom. Fortunately, there are a couple of parents with their children there, but it seems like Charlie was the only one left alone. The girl’s face lights up at the sight of her aunt, but everyone else looks a little shocked to see her, or maybe she just looks like a crazy person after running through the halls.

But that doesn’t seem to be it, though.

“Miss Lodge,” Mr. Andrews says as a manner of greeting, but he looks uncharacteristically flushed, and uncomfortable.

For a moment, Veronica thinks this is the time when he tries to hide his crush on her, after the flirtatious moment they shared two nights ago. He obviously needs to keep his attraction hidden in front of other parents, but then he leans forward. This is terribly inappropriate. She opens her mouth to tell him exactly that, but he interrupts her line of thought.

“There’s a red bra hanging from your bag,” Archie whispers.

Looking down, Veronica realizes that a piece of very expensive lingerie is hanging out of her bag, part of the holiday collection that will be released this Friday. Italian red lace, for the naughty and nice.

This is not the time to shove her progressive attitude down the other parents’ throats, but she’s not ashamed of a piece of lingerie. So, she takes it, folds it properly and places it neatly in her bag.

“I design lingerie,” she offers to the teacher, before the three other parents – a middle age couple and woman – look at her. “I own a lingerie label,” she tells them, slightly enjoying their awkwardness. It’s not terrible, but she has realized people aren’t quite comfortable about it. “This is part of the Holiday collection.”

Mr. Andrews has a little smile on his face, but his cheeks are still tinted pink. He looks at her not quite believing her gall. Veronica can’t help but to snort a laugh once the parents finally leave with their children.

Charlie looks unfazed by this scene. Despite her traditional upbringing, Betty is open-minded and believes her child should know the world in the measure she can comprehend it. Jughead was exposed from early age to a harsh life, so he’s often overprotective, but he knows he won’t raise a naïve kid.

“I’m sorry for being late,” Veronica offers, already taking Charlie’s hand in hers.

“It was only ten minutes, there’s no problem.” Archie is already working on the classroom, putting things away and tidying his desk. “I know this is a change in your routine, and with one day left, I don’t think it’s something that’ll happen often.”

“Thank you,” Veronica replies, mirroring his contagious smile. “Have a nice day, Mr. Andrews.”

“You, too. Bye, Charlie.”

Charlie grins and says her goodbyes, before following Veronica. They’ve only taken a couple of steps when Charlie stops Veronica, “Are we going for milkshakes?”

“Milkshakes?”

“Daddy takes me with him for milkshakes and fries every Thursday when he picks me up,” the girl says enthusiastically, almost giddy with the chance of stuffing her face with food. She truly is her father’s daughter.

“Does your mother know about this?” Veronica questions, arching one eyebrow that makes the girl frown.

“No. He said not to tell her, but I’m telling you, not Mom.”

Veronica chuckles. This is a great secret to keep for Jughead, and it’s unlikely Betty will be upset by father and daughter spending time together. She doesn’t need to ruin the bonding time between those two.

“You’ll have to tell me where, because I didn’t get instructions about it.”

“Okay! We need to go outside and go down the street, and then…” she pauses to remember which one is left and right. “Right. It’s a red place with big stools.”

Veronica knows those are vague instructions, but Charlotte must know the way to get there, so she calls Smithers to let him know they are going to walk and eat near the school. She’ll let him know about where and when to pick them up.

“You’re still here?” Archie walks to them, he has his coat on and a messenger bag hung across his chest.

“We’re going for milkshakes!” Charlie explains excitedly.

“To Papi’s?” Archie asks.

“Yes!” Charlie replies.

“Papi’s?” Veronica almost shudders with the name. She’s a snob, she knows. It’s just that there’s no way she’d agree to go if she had known the name in advance. Of course her reaction makes the teacher laugh.

“It’s a really nice place for burgers, about five blocks away.”

“Do you want to come with us, Mr. Archie?” Charlie asks innocently, and Veronica waits for his answer. She’s glad she doesn’t need to show her interest in him, because she can play this either way depending on his answer.

He looks at Veronica, but she’s schooled her features to look as neutral as possible, except for the small smile she shows once he stares for a second too long. “Okay, sure.”

Instead of sitting at the bar, like Charlie wanted, Veronica manages to convince her to get a booth. On one side sits Veronica and Charlie, while in front of them is the teacher. Charlie is quick to rattle out her order, a strawberry milkshake and fries. Archie doesn’t seem to think too hard about what he wants when he asks for a chocolate milkshake and a hamburger.

“Coffee?” Veronica says tentatively, but both Archie and Charlie look at her like she’s speaking nonsense. Heaving a big sigh, eye-rolling included, Veronica changes her mind. “A chocolate milkshake, too.” The waiter is moving away when Veronica decides to indulge, “And fries!”

Mr. Andrews chuckles and so does Charlie. Apparently, it’s very amusing to see her trying to be prim and proper at a fast food joint.

“So, Miss Lodge–˝

“Veronica,” she interrupts Archie. She lifts her gaze to see his confused look. “I think you can call me Veronica outside school, right? I’m not a parent either, so I don’t see a problem.”

“Right. Well, _Veronica_ , is it of common occurrence to drop _undergarments_ at inappropriate places?” Archie is joking, and he thinks he’s being funny and sly, but the truth is much different.

“It used to be,” Veronica answers with a smile. “When I was starting, I dropped a string of lacy lingerie in front of a church. I swear it wasn’t any attempt to make cheap advertisement, I was on the way of meeting my _abuelita_.” She narrows her eyes in the effort not to laugh at the memory of her grandmother’s indignant expression. “Let’s say she wasn’t happy.”

Charlie looks at them funny when they laugh, but Veronica is glad she doesn’t need to give any explanations. She wouldn’t have a problem telling all about her job, but she’s not about to step on the education Betty and Jughead want to give their child. And, anyway, Charlie forgets all about it when her milkshake and fries come into view.

“Mr. Archie, you have mayo on your nose,” Charlie points out, tapping her own nose with her index finger for emphasis.

It’s cute how flustered he gets in his effort to reach for a napkin and clean his face. He almost knocks over his milkshake, but Veronica is quick to hold the glass before it tips over. His cheeks tint in a deep pink.

“Sorry,” he mumbles meekly.

She says nothing and only stares at him, smiling around the straw of her milkshake.

Archie Andrews is certainly one type of man she had not interacted with, probably because in any other circumstance, she wouldn’t have paid attention to him. She has always been attracted to people with strong personalities, intimidating and go-getters. Unfortunately, in her love life, she has only known disappointments, and lately she has not even tried to have a steady relationship.

As Veronica gets lost in her own thoughts, Charlie and Archie engage in some silly conversation, and they giggle together. It’s not hard to tell Charlie loves school, much like Betty did when they were children, but Veronica only hopes Charlie has a better experience with her classmates than her mom ever did.

“You don’t strike me as a New Yorker, Mr. Andrews. Where are you from?” Veronica asks.

“Huh, I thought after all these years I’d blend in better.” He cleans his hands in a napkin, having finished his burger. “I’m from Riverdale. A small town, a few hours away from here. But I’ve been living in New York since I started college, and stayed because my friend Kevin convinced me. He’s a personal trainer, and my roommate.” He takes the last sip of his milkshake and smiles at her. “And you can call me Archie.”

“I guess it’s fair, Archie.” She lets out a small chuckle. “You didn’t like New York at first?”

“It was… overwhelming.” He shrugs a shoulder. “And for such a big city, it gets lonely some times. I think I wouldn’t have stayed if Kevin hadn’t asked.”

That she can relate to. She’s always been _popular_. She knows _people_. But Veronica has never felt like people have taken the time to get to know her. Well, except Betty. They found peace in each other, both worried they couldn’t trust anyone, one too shallow and the other too complicated.

“Maybe,” Veronica sighs, picking up her phone and checking the time. She quickly texts Smithers. “I think it’s time for us to go. Like you saw earlier, I have work to do, and Miss Charlotte will receive an important call from LA.”

Charlie grins, tiny teeth on full display. “Mommy and Daddy!”

“Thank you for your company.”

“There’s no problem. It was fun to share time with you.” He’s looking at Veronica, and for some reason that makes him feel embarrassed.

He shouldn’t do that, because now she thinks she’s the one provoking all this adorable blushing on him. And this shouldn’t be endearing in an almost thirty-year-old man to begin with.

Charlie is in her socks, happily talking to her parents as she sits on Veronica’s couch. She can’t stay still, so she moves around, sitting up and lying down. She giggles at something Jughead says, twisting her body on the couch. It’s an amusing image for Veronica and Alma who watch her from the dining room.

“I love you, Mommy. Love you, Daddy.” Charlie stands up, and rushes to Veronica to hand her the phone.

As soon as Veronica lifts the phone, she sees Betty’s face smiling at her. “I think I’m a little dizzy.” Betty’s hair is down in soft waves, and her face is bare. She must be about to get ready for her date.

Veronica laughs a little. “Charlie’s a whirlwind.”

“She is,” Betty agrees, while moving around the hotel room, until she seems to sit down on an armchair. “But hopefully you haven’t grown tired of her, yet.”

“Never, B. You know I love her.”

They shared soft smiles, because Betty’s pregnancy was a journey for the both of them. And it even served as an inspiration for Veronica to later create a maternity line. Charlie was the first baby Veronica held in her arms, and it was an experience she had never believed she could’ve enjoyed, but she did love that soft and tiny baby at first sight – even if changing diapers proved to be a challenge.

“I have a question for you, dear B,” Veronica says, moving away from Alma who is busying herself in the kitchen, and Charlie who is playing in the living room. In the hall leading to the bedrooms, everything is quieter. “What’s the deal with Andrews, Charlie’s teacher?”

Betty’s green eyes light up with mischief, as her cheeks tense to contain her smile, but she cannot keep it to herself and snorts a laugh. “I thought you’d never ask!”

“Betty Cooper, did you set me up? Are you using your child as a go-between?”

“It was a coincidence! I thought he was sweet and the kind of man you’d never give the time of day–“

Jughead’s head peeks in one corner of the screen. “I thought you’d eat him alive, and spit it out.”

“Shut up!” Veronica grumbles, while her friend laughs. “Seriously, why would you think that? He’s handsome. I would’ve noticed him.”

Betty purses her lips and tilts her head to the side, in a silent question of _really_? “V, you’re my best friend. I love you, but you always get involved with people who care more about money and status than your feelings.” Betty sighs at the scowl forming on Veronica’s face.

“I thought you’d be upset to hear I was interested in your child’s teacher.” Veronica quips, but then Jughead is in front of her, having pried the phone from his wife’s hands.

“Don’t do anything in front of my innocent Bug, Lodge. Keep your indecency behind closed doors.”

Veronica laughs. “Who do you think I am, Forsythe?”

“Veronica Lodge, schemer and New York princess. Archie Andrews is your midday snack.”

“Oh, he’s certainly a snack,” Veronica replies, intently making Jughead uncomfortable.

“Betty!” Jughead hands the phone over. “She’s impossible.”

Both women laugh, but once it subsides, Betty just looks at Veronica smiling. “Look, any other time I wouldn’t encourage you to pursue someone who is very important in Charlie’s young life, but I think because of that reason you’ll be more careful.”

“Betts, that’s a lot of pressure.”

“And you’re Veronica Lodge. I trust you’ll know what to do.”

“Hey.”

Veronica can’t help but to smile at the soft expression in Archie’s face, so comfortable in the chaotic environment with his students, still running around to greet their parents and pick up their things. She’d be losing her patience so quickly with the noise and the questions.

“Hello, Mr. Andrews.” It’s strange, but she realizes soon enough that he can tell something is off by the way his smile falters for a second. And she feels a soft pang of guilt in her side, because this man shouldn’t read her so easily.

The problem is she doesn’t want to ruin Charlie’s world and her stability by mixing her love life in it. She thought about what Betty said, but she’s scared that her past will haunt her. She’s never been great with romance.

“Is everything okay?” he asks.

“Yes, of course.” There’s a fake smile on her face, and she hopes it’s enough to ease his worry, but instead he just keeps looking at her, waiting for a sign to tell him more of what’s going on.

“Auntie V!” Charlie hugs her, her backpack already hung on her shoulders. “Alma sent me a lemon square, and it was yummy. Can we have more when we get home?”

“Sure, sweetie.” Veronica holds Charlie’s hand, turning to look at Archie Andrews one last time, which of course must be for the best. “Goodbye, Mr. Andrews. It was a pleasure to meet you.”

“Bye-bye, Mr. Archie. See you Monday!” Charlie says merrily.

He stands there, only smiling at Charlie and waving at the little girl.

She knows she shouldn’t be upset about what was a chance, something that didn’t happen. Besides, what were the chances of things working out with an elementary school teacher with a part-time job who doesn’t even have money to rent his own place?

“Miss Lodge, wait!”

She stops only to turn around and find Archie rushing towards her, there’s something in his hand and when he stands in front of her, she realizes it’s an origami flower.

He hesitates for a moment, but then he extends his hand. “I had a very nice time yesterday, and this entire week. You’re a very interesting woman, and Charlie is lucky to have such a caring person in her life.”

Veronica takes the flower – in purple paper and neatly folded.

“Goodbye, Miss Lodge. I wish I could’ve known you better.”

Charlie stares at her teacher wide-eyed while he goes back to the classroom.

“Why does Mr. Archie look sad?” the girl asks, and then when her eyes turn to her aunt she says, “Why do you look sad?”

“Oh, it’s just that I’ll miss picking you up, Charlie.” And that’s in no way a lie. But it’s not the whole truth either.

In the airport, Betty almost jumps over other passengers, as if they were hurdles in the way to get to her daughter, to wrap Charlie in a bone-crushing hug, that has Veronica and Jughead laughing. Then the little girl jumps into her father’s arms, not letting go and just being a big baby – but it’s not like anyone will call Charlie on it. The girl is obviously happy, so she chats all the way back to her home about her adventures and school, and everything her parents have missed.

Veronica and Smithers chuckle when Charlie asks Betty to maybe have Alma make dinner instead of Daddy, but Jughead doesn’t think it’s that funny.

Once home, Betty is quick to order Chinese take-out.

“Wontons!” Charlie says, as if that’s the only food she’ll have now that she’s out of Veronica’s strict rules about a balanced meal. “And fortune cookies, of course.”

“ _Of course_ ,” Jughead quips. “That’s a whole nutritious meal.” He tickles Charlie’s side, making her giggle. “C’mon, Bug. Let’s go unpack while we wait for food.”

As Betty starts cleaning the kitchen, and searching for glasses, she invites Veronica to stay over for dinner. But Veronica refuses, saying they need to spend time together as a family, and she’s not in the mood to socialize anyway.

“What happened, V?”

“Nothing,” Veronica replies, getting ready to leave.

“V, I know you.”

And it takes that much for Veronica to explain her train of thought regarding Archie. She wouldn’t jeopardize Charlie for any reason, and she knows Betty and Jughead had a hard time finding the spot in the school. She doesn’t want her goddaughter to suffer the consequences in case things go awry with the teacher.

“Look, I admit it’s not the ideal scenario, but I have this _hunch_.”

“Like you did when you met Jughead?”

Betty blushes, smiling. “Yes, like that.”

“I don’t know. He’s… he gave me a paper flower yesterday, and it was so innocent, so charming. But I barely know him, and what if he feels intimidated by my money or independence? What if–“

“It’s a risk. Like every relationship. Like when I asked myself if Juggie would freak out about my mental health, about therapy and the medicines.”

Veronica keeps looking at her friend, at the warm smile. Despite every consequence, Betty is encouraging her to pursue something she’s scared about. And she did the same back when Betty was dating Jughead – support her friend.

“Hey, food here yet?” Jughead asks, approaching the kitchen with Charlie in tow.

“Not yet, Juggie,” Betty says sweetly.

“Jughead, are you dropping Charlie at school on Monday?” Veronica asks, which makes the man frown while nodding.


	2. lacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given the heartbreaking moments from ep3x06, I come with this fluff in an attempt to help us overcome the sadness.

The apartment feels awfully empty now. The tiny feet running around and the chirpy giggles are gone, which doesn’t make her exactly sad, but it does make her feel sentimental.

Pouring herself a glass of wine, and already in her silk pajamas, Veronica hums to herself, trying to calm her nerves. It’s not often she doubts her decisions, but following her heart has never been easy. She’d much rather be lonely than hurt.

She takes a first sip when her phone starts to vibrate on the counter. She freezes with the glass still pressed to her lips. Reaching for her phone, she sees it’s an unknown number.

“Hey,” rolls off her tongue in a sultry sigh. She hears how he sucks a breath on his end of the call.

“Veronica.” It’s soft and wistful.

“I thought you wouldn’t call.” The muscles of her back relax a bit as she takes one more sip of her wine and moves around the kitchen, walking to the living room.

“Well, I know you work until late, and I didn’t want you to answer while at the office,” there’s the hint of a nervous laugh at the end of his words. “Besides, I didn’t really know what to make of the message you sent me. You returned my flower.”

She bites her lip and leans back against the couch. “I wrote my number on it.”

“Yes, but I didn’t see that at first. And Jughead is not the greatest messenger.”

She giggles. “Oh, Archiekins.” Veronica enjoys his little content sigh. “I don’t give my number to anyone, and I didn’t know how to reach you. I’ve run out of excuses. Did you want me to go and pick up a random kid just to see you?”

He chuckles, and it’s quiet and deep, unlike when they were in public. It feels more intimate. “I don’t want you in jail. How could I ask you on a date if you went away?”

She lifts her feet, and hugs her knees to her chest. This makes her feel like a teenager, waiting for her crush to invite her to the homecoming dance. It’s not like she couldn’t ask him out herself and be done with it, but she likes how classically gentlemanly Archie is; and she wanted the whole experience. “ _Are_ you asking me out?”

“I am. Would you go out with me?” Archie is serious, solemn even, but she can hear the signs of hope around his intonation. There’s nothing given, and she likes that. Veronica doesn’t want to be with someone who takes things for granted, who feels like the world owes them certain things.

“Yes,” she whispers slowly, enjoying his happy chuckle. “Yes, Archie. I’d like that.”

She hears some racket in the background, which makes her frown.

“Sorry, sorry, about–“ Archie heaves a long suffering sigh. “Could you maybe send me a picture of you?”

“Don’t you think it’s a little bold asking for nudes so soon?”

“ _No_! No, no, no. That’s not– It’s Kevin who doesn’t believe me. He thinks there’s no way Veronica Lodge could even be in the same room with me, much less give me her number.”

It’s easy to imagine him flustered – and she’s glad he’s not into exchanging racy pictures. At least not yet. And even if she knows she’s in some measure a little famous, she’s appalled someone could think Archie is lying when it’s so easy to read his emotions on his face.

“Okay, wait a second.” She takes her phone and opens the camera app. Checking her image, fluffing her hair, and just posing with a soft and teasing smile. Taking three shots, she picks her favorite, and sends it to Archie. “I just sent it.”

“I’m _so_ sorry.”

“There’s no problem, besides you can use it for my contact, which is why I think I should get one of you too,” she tries to be flirtatious, but there’s noise in the background.

“Sure, I’ll – _no, Kev, I won’t send her one of my photos at the gym_. _Why do I have to be shirtless?_ ” Archie sighs heavily. “Maybe I should’ve waited until _my friend_ wasn’t around to hear me.”

“Archie?”

“Yes?”

“Text me instead.” She twirls one lock of hair in her finger. “And I wouldn’t mind your gym picture.” She drains the last of her wine. “Sweet dreams, Archiekins.”

“Good night, Veronica,” he whispers into the phone.

Later, when she’s about to go into bed, her phone beeps with a message from Archie. He’s shirtless, with a basketball under his arm, sweaty from the tips of his flaming red hair to his abs, but grinning with childish joy. His smile is great. And she knows the sweet dreams are going to be hers.

The craziness of holiday is in the air, and it’s just the first week of December.

Archie feels like the tip of his nose is getting numb with the freezing temperatures, the cold biting at his cheeks, as he walks down the street. He steps to one side when a short lady with too many bags almost crashes into him. He could certainly use a hot cocoa now – or a shot of whisky to ease his nerves.

He stands outside of a bakery in Williamsburg, and checks the time on his phone. He’s on time, something he’s glad for, because he believes Veronica is not a woman who likes waiting for anything. Looking around, there’s no sign of a petite raven-haired beauty, so he shoves his hands in the pockets on his coat and sees the condensation leaving his mouth when taking a deep breath.

“Archie,” he hears behind him, and turns around to find Veronica in a purple coat, a black beret on top of her head and a gorgeous smile directed at him. How can he stop his own lips from curving up when she looks at him like that?

“Hi.”

For a second he thinks there must be something off about him, because she giggles. But maybe it’s just because they’ve finally been able to meet, after working around her schedule. Veronica is busy with her company and business, but she managed to find a free Saturday afternoon to join him in their first date.

There’s something comforting in the way she naturally snakes her hand through his arm, to curl her fingers around the crook of his arm, waiting to be led inside the bakery.

They pick a small table in the corner, and he helps her with her coat and chair. He guesses that was a good thing, because her grin is bright once they sit down.

“So, how has been your week, Mr. Andrews?” She’s teasing him. After the texts and a couple of calls since the day he got her number, Veronica calls him Archie – or Archiekins when she’s been particularly flirtatious.

“Hectic, as usual before winter break.”

They order hot cocoa and Archie adds some cookies because lunch wasn’t really fulfilling when he was so nervous about his date.

“I know yours is busy, as well,” he comments.

“You’d be surprised, but Christmas is generally a naughty time for people. I assume it’s the _merry_ part of it.” Veronica is so casual about it, but he can’t help the flush he feels climbing up his neck. “Even if my goal is for women to dress for themselves, I cannot oppose to them trying to spice up their relationships.”

“I’m sure that’s… nice,” he stutters, making her chuckle at his uneasiness.

“Tell me, Archiekins, has never a woman planned an outfit for a steamy night?”

“Um,” he takes a sip of his cocoa and tries to gather courage to answer the question. “Yes. I’d like to believe so, but if I think about it, I’ll probably feel guilty for not even caring about my underwear.”

They share a laugh over it, and then Veronica breaks a piece of the cookie for herself. She’s careful about every move, about her manners, and sitting properly. But then he asks her if she wants his complementary piece of chocolate, and there’s childlike glee in her eyes.

“I love chocolate,” she tells him as her dainty fingers reach for the square-shaped treat. “But I don’t indulge often.”

“Winter is for chocolate.”

“Pimples don’t agree with that.” She takes a small bite and waits for it to melt in her mouth. “And I have an image to maintain.”

“You look incredible,” he blurts out, just as she takes another bite of chocolate, a little of it sticking to her fingers and bottom lip, while she looks at him wide-eyed. “I just can’t imagine you not looking great.”

Veronica ducks her head, licking her lip to erase the small stain of chocolate. She’s smiling.

“Any other time, I’d say you’re being like all men, trying to lure me with pretty words and stroking my ego.” Veronica’s eyes meet his, and her hand reaches for his. Her fingers play with his until they fall into place, linking their hands. She doesn’t say more, and instead sips from her cup while keeping eye contact, until they both grin and chuckle.

In the conversation that follows, Archie learns this is Veronica’s favorite holiday, and even if she doesn’t spend it with her parents, she has find a family with Betty, Jughead and Charlie – their little yearly tradition. When she discovers he’s an only child like her, she asks about his parents, about his relationship with them, and he happily shares that his father has always been his role model. He and Kevin are visiting Riverdale for Christmas, like they do every year.

The sun is setting by the time they make it out of the bakery, and the wind has picked up. But she takes one of his hands with her two gloved ones as they take a stroll for a couple of blocks keeping it warm and safe.

There’s something endearing in the way she leans her head against his arm when he makes her laugh with some silly story about his students.

And he likes her more now, which is great for a first date. Now he can honestly say it’s not just her looks – she’s funny, smart and witty. He just hopes he’s doing well, but he guesses he’s okay, since she texted the friend she was supposed to meet to tell him she’d be late, and then invited Archie to take a walk.

They reach a corner and Archie recognizes the shiny black car parked halfway down the block. It’s been a good time with Veronica, but he wishes it could last longer.

Veronica stands in front of him, taking his other hand out of his pocket so she can hold them in hers. “Archie,” she mutters softly, making him smile like an idiot at those dark brown eyes. She giggles before she rises on tiptoes. Her warm hands cover his freezing ears, and his own fall on her waist to support her in her effort.

When her lips find his, they are cold, but he can feel the blood rushing to them as they move languidly against his. Her mouth tastes like chocolate. He pulls her closer, trying the best he can to get more of her, of that flavor and warmth. Veronica leans willingly against him, nipping at the side of his top lip, making him heave a breath, closing his eyes tightly. He dives into a more desperate kiss, one that makes him feel her hot breath on his cheeks, her sweet breath on his own.

She pulls back and uses both hands against his chest to keep her balance. Her breathing is labored, like his.

“Ronnie,” Archie whispers, before pressing his lips to her forehead.

“I know.” She laughs, looking up at him. Her lips press a peck to his mouth. “See you soon.”

He grins at her, holding her hand while she walks backwards, and letting it fall to his side once she turns around and hurries into the car. He keeps looking her way until the car leaves, passing him on its way.

It’s not unusual for Betty to invite Veronica over to have dinner with them. And Veronica loves the normalcy of family life, and also share time with Charlie, who’s been giggling about how silly Mr. Archie was when he got lost in his own thoughts. Betty snorts a laugh, but Jughead doesn’t think it’s that funny.

“Go wash your hands, Bug,” Betty says as she and Veronica set the table, and Charlie dashes to the bathroom. “Um, V, I know this is last minute, but Jug and I need to ask you a favor.”

Veronica’s eyebrow kinks up with curiosity. “Sure. Unless you ask me to surrogate, because I’m not getting his DNA near mine no matter how cute and incredible Charlie is.”

Jughead replies with a sarcastic laugh. “I wouldn’t let your poison get near my DNA.”

“Guys, stop it.” Betty scolds them, as if they were children. “We were invited to London for a couple of days, and we need you to have Charlie over, again. It’s only for four days.”

“Of course. I have no problem. When do you go?” Veronica asks.

“Wednesday.”

“This Wednesday?” Veronica bites her lip, and sighs. Archie had finally asked her out to have dinner together. And it wasn’t only about their schedules, about his second job tutoring or teaching music – she knows he prepared himself. She insisted it didn’t have to be an expensive place or something overly elaborated, to release him from some of the pressure. But he promised a surprise. On Thursday.

“Yes. Is there a problem?”

She gives a big smile at Betty, just to hide her disappointment. “No. Not at all.”

“Hey, Bug,” Jughead says to Charlie when the girl returns from the bathroom. “Guess what? You’re staying with Auntie V for a couple of days next week.”

Even if Charlie looks a bit conflicted between being happy for staying with her aunt, and sad for her parents traveling, she makes the most of it. “May I ask Alma for lemon squares?”

And despite that promise of fun times with her goddaughter, it’s still heartbreaking to text Archie about this new situation, but she does it as soon as she can in case he has to cancel anything he had prepared. She doesn’t expect any less from him when he says it’s okay, that he completely understands.

_At least I’ll see you twice a day, three days in a row._

She smiles at the screen, and sends him a kissy face.

Since it’s not the first time, Veronica and Charlie have a much easier time getting back into their morning routine. They know their times better, and Alma knows what to give the little girl for breakfast and what kind of lunch she likes better. Smithers is ready for them, and for the chitchat with Charlie early in the morning.

Everything is great. Right until Veronica steps into the classroom and Archie is welcoming his students, because now he’s not just Mr. Andrews, Charlie’s teacher. He’s her _Archiekins_ , charming and captivating, the man she wants to kiss as soon as he’s near; the one who wants to have a proper date.

“Mr. Andrews, good morning.”

“Miss, uh, Lodge,” Archie stutters. The goofy grin on his face makes Charlie giggle.

“Hi, Mr. Archie.”

“Hi. Hello, Charlie.” He’s a mess, which prompts him to shut his eyes tightly and breathe deep to clear his head. When he opens them again the first thing he sees is Veronica, and he gets tongue-tied again. “Your Auntie V– that must be fun.”

Now both, Veronica and Charlie laugh at his incoherence.

Crouching down to be at eye-level with Charlie, Veronica kisses her cheek and says goodbye. “I’ll pick you up when school is over, okay? Be good, Charlie.” She sends the girl with her friends, and stands up. “Have a nice day, Mr. Andrews. See you soon.”

Before he can embarrass himself any further, he just smiles at her. “Goodbye, Miss Lodge.”

As she makes her way out of the school, Veronica notices she’s humming a song, which one? She can’t tell, but she knows this isn’t common occurrence. Even if she has been smitten before, she’s not the kind of person to fall into cheesy patterns. Maybe it’s the innocence of it all, or the holidays. Yes, that must be it. Holiday songs slipping into her mind.

When she gets in the car, Smithers doesn’t say a thing, but he smiles and chuckles softly. Veronica doesn’t even realize because she’s getting her phone and leaving a text for Archie to read later.

_I wanted to kiss you this morning._

It’s later, middle of the morning when she’s on a meeting about expanding the business to other countries and thinking about boosting the online sales, as well. Even if the numbers are great, their capacity to open new stores is limited, which is why Veronica was all for online shopping, offering a few perks that would make it easier for their customers.

“Veronica, you might be thinking about partnering up with some high-end brands to– Veronica?” the chief of operations says, and it’s only then that Veronica lifts her gaze from the phone and Archie’s message.

_You’re killing me, Ronnie_. And a pouty emoji Veronica could imagine as Archie’s true expression.

Locking the screen of her phone, Veronica looks around and takes a deep breath to erase the silly smile on her face.

“If we want to reach new customers, we’d benefit from the experience of other brands, also offering them benefits to work with us. We’re recognized as a label whose endeavor is not only to empower white and cis gender women, but every woman. This is a relevant aspect most companies don’t know how to deal with. That’s _our_ strength.”

Yes, she might be in the blissful early stage of a potential relationship, but she’s nothing if not determined. Her business is her baby, years of effort she’s not going to throw away in the blink of an eye. A woman is powerful and strong enough to juggle all that at once.

(She also loves to put the petty men in the executive team to shame.)

It’s bizarre, but Veronica cannot stop laughing when she finds Alma and Smithers have been dragged into karaoke by Charlie. The three of them are in front of the TV, while Smithers tries his best with a rendition of _Sugar, Sugar_. Charlie is jumping around, dancing playfully with Alma.

This child is impressive.

Enjoying the show from the kitchen, and doing a dancing of her own, Veronica sees the incoming call in her phone with Betty’s name in the screen.

“Betty, dear. Hi. How’s the London weather?” Veronica asks. “Your adorable girl is wreaking havoc here, singing with Alma and Smithers, so it might take a minute to get her on the phone.”

“V, I need to talk to you, actually.” Veronica’s smile drops at the tinge of dread hanging to Betty’s words. “Hopefully, you can be alone now?”

“Of course.” Veronica moves to her bedroom, sitting on the ottoman at the feet of her bed. “What’s wrong, B?”

“Veronica, I don’t know if this is actually something going wrong, but I need you to be honest.” Betty doesn’t ramble unless under stress, so this is something of concern.

“Betty Cooper, spit it out.”

“I’m pregnant,” she whispers.

“What?” Veronica stands up and starts to pace around her room, while Betty repeats the same word over and over again over the phone. “I assume no one else knows?”

“Just you. Juggie is out, buying something to snack on, and I lied about a headache. Though, I might not be lying now,” Betty lets out a long sigh.

“This is because it wasn’t planned or because you don’t want more children, B?” Veronica asks, worried frown on her face when she notices her image in the mirror of her vanity.

Charlie turned out to be a honeymoon baby, and it wasn’t exactly easy for them at the start of their careers, but it was also the time Betty used to work on their book and do investigations. Veronica knows Betty would’ve much rather plan how they could work things out with two children. She also knows there’s no way Jughead could be mad about a new child with the love of his life.

“It’s not a great time, honestly.” It’s easy to picture Betty worrying her lip between her teeth, wide eyes as she tries to explain herself. “But I always imagined having two or three kids. Juggie is a great dad.”

“Then what’s the problem? Money? School tuitions? Honey, if it ever comes to that, know I’m here.”

Betty laughs, and by the sound of it, Veronica knows there are at least some tears running down her friend’s cheeks.

“We’re still promoting the book, and Jughead is very interested in taking a deal with a publishing house. It’s a lot of work, and with a baby and a child, it will be harder. I don’t want for us to have to choose between our careers and our family.”

“You’re just a few weeks, right? You still have months! There’s time. And you have me, B. I might’ve been on my way to become a spinster, but I’ll always welcome your children in my home when you need me to take care of them.” Veronica feels relief when Betty sighs. “The same cannot be said about your husband, though.”

And when Betty laughs at that joke, Veronica knows things will be alright. She just advices her to put herself together before speaking to Charlie, because even if she’s young, she’ll easily pick up the sadness and tears in her mom’s voice.

“And, just an idea, but have you already bought Jughead’s Christmas present?” Veronica asks, with a hint of mischief that Betty recognizes immediately.

Since the flight is arriving late at night, Betty told Veronica they would pick up Charlie on Sunday morning to go for breakfast and spend the day together.

“May I have another cookie?” Charlie asks as she sits upside down on the couch, watching TV.

“No, sweetie. We’re having dinner soon, and I don’t want you to lose your appetite,” Veronica says, reading the latest reports for the third quarter. It’s awfully boring if anyone asks, but she loves the challenge of translating them into improvements.

Charlie wiggles her sock-covered feet. She’s bored. “May I have a glass of water?”

Veronica chuckles. “Yes. Go.”

Twisting her body, Charlie leaves the couch to go to the kitchen. She asks Alma to reach for a glass and makes small talk, trying to figuring out what’s for dinner, but Alma doesn’t cave in. It’s then when the intercom rings, and Alma takes it.

“Miss Veronica, there’s an Archie Andrews looking for you?”

Veronica pales when Charlie asks loudly why Mr. Archie is here, and if it’s possible that it’s not really Mr. Archie but someone with the same name. “Auntie V?”

Heaving a long sigh, Veronica tells Alma to let him in. This will happen sooner rather than later, and it should be better if she can control the situation. So, she puts her reports away and makes her way to the elevator, telling Charlie to just stay with Alma for a little while.

She really can’t help but laughing when Archie comes out of the elevator, winning smile on his face as he holds a bottle of wine, and tries to reach for her to kiss her. He frowns when the laughter doesn’t subside, and she pushes him away with her hands on his chest.

“What are you doing here at this time?” this is ridiculous and she can’t seem to avoid the humor she sees in the situation.

“I wanted to see you. Why are you laughing at me?” He’s frowning even when Veronica covers her mouth to quiet her giggles. He was aiming for a sexy surprise, but that’s impossible to happen now.

“I’m not!” But a bout of laughter leaves her body again. “ _God, Archie_. This is not a great time. Charlie is here.”

“But you said her parents arrived Saturday.” Now he becomes a little panicky, and it’s why Veronica reaches for his free hand. His skin is still cold from outside. He’s looking around as if the child will pop out from the walls.

“Late, though. So, she’s here until tonight.”

“Maybe I should go,” he mutters, suddenly very aware that their relationship is on blurred lines. Yes, she’s not a parent, but she’s a very important person in one of his students’ life, and he shouldn’t mess that up.

“Don’t be silly.” Veronica rises on tiptoes and unwraps the scarf from around his neck, takes the bottle of wine, and then prompts him to take off his coat. “This was bound to happen. Let’s rip off the band-aid.”

They won’t be able to drink the wine together, flirting and making out, like he had probably hoped so, but the evening might be still salvageable. That lasts until Archie is in Alma and Charlie’s proximity.

Veronica makes introductions, and tries to be casual about the visit, but these two people are part of her most inner circle. Alma is not naïve, and she has been in her home for years – she has unfortunately seen things she’d rather forget and deny.

“What are you doing here, Mr. Archie?” Charlie bluntly asks, and right then, Veronica sees this little girl is Jughead’s daughter. There’s a tiny glare, like she knows Archie is hiding something important she should know about. And Alma’s gaze is on him too, both inquisitive and relentless.

“I invited him,” interrupts Veronica.

“Why?” Charlie’s almost horrified about that confession. “He’s a teacher!” she whispers harshly, but everyone can hear her. It makes Alma and Archie chuckle.

“Because he’s nice and I like him.” It’s a simple explanation, but Veronica believes it’s enough for Charlie. “We want to be friends, and friends do kind things for each other, like inviting them over for dinner.”

“Oh,” mutters Charlie, still confused, but much less than before. “Like sharing cookies with my friends?”

“Sort of,” Veronica replies. “Now, go wash your hands so we can eat.” The girl scurries away, and as she walks past Alma, Veronica whispers, “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner. This was last minute.”

Alma eyes Archie, who hasn’t moved much from his spot. “Just make sure he’s your _friend_ before sharing your cookies, Miss Veronica.”

Veronica snorts a laugh, waving off his concern when Archie throws a look her way.

Admittedly, it’s not the night she had planned, but Veronica has fun with them. Alma always leaves once she finishes preparing dinner, leaving things ready for Veronica. But this time she says goodbye and gives a menacing look to Archie – she knows Veronica can take care of herself, but that doesn’t mean she’s not concerned.

It seems to surprise Archie, seeing Veronica carrying dishes and being domestic, but she has outgrown her phase of _poor little rich girl_. She’s not helpless – she’s just an awful cook who doesn’t have time.

“Mr. Archie,” Charlie says, sipping her glass of water. “Do you have children?”

Veronica feels this is a question Betty would make, and she’s glad she’s not the one prying into that part of his life without proper context

“No, I don’t,” Archie replies affably, and Veronica is sure this is what he does most of his day, answering questions for curious children, teaching them about the world.

“Does your dad have red hair? I have brown hair, because my Daddy has brown hair.”

Veronica smiles while Archie chuckles. “No, he doesn’t. My mom has red hair.”

“Um, do you like pineapple? I like pineapple. Alma made pineapple shortcake for me, but I can share.”

It’s endearing to see Charlie trying to make small talk with all kinds of questions, even if Veronica tries to keep the interrogation under control. Any other person would be losing their patience, but Archie is calm and gives answers to each one. She doesn’t think she could be with someone who disliked Charlie now, and it’s something she hadn’t thought about before. A point she needs to take under consideration.

“Charlie, it’s time to get ready for bed. Why don’t you say bye to Mr. Andrews and go brush your teeth? I’ll be right there to read you a story.”

Charlie yawns a little and then does as told. Her feet taking sluggish steps to the bathroom, while Veronica leads Archie to the elevator.

“Even if we couldn’t drink the wine, I had a great evening,” Archie says while slipping his coat on. He’s smiling at her, and Veronica knows he’s truly happy to have just spent the evening together, and it’s just what she needs.

She lifts a hand and presses it to the side of his face, angling his head so she can kiss his lips. Electricity travels through her spine, when his hands circle her waist, attracting her to him. It’s short, and mostly innocent, but heart-warming. He looks so attractive with half-hooded eyes, lips slightly parted and warm breath tickling her lips – she kisses him again. She’d take him to her bedroom, but alas she has other concerns right now.

“ _Ugh_!” Veronica grumbles with annoyance. “Go or Jughead will try to get my head for exposing his child to something indecent,” she jokes, but her first thought is to ask about that date he had planned. “I cannot wait for a new date.”

“Soon,” Archie promises.

Soon is not enough. She’s full of work, and he’s miserable. It’s Christmas time, the happiest time of the year. Or so they say. Instead of being with Veronica and have a wonderful time, he’s in front of the TV with a beer in his hand, and feet up on the coffee table, but Kevin soon swats them away.

“I’m tired, Kev,” Archie grumbles, taking a long swig before letting his head fall back.

“Well, whose fault is that? I didn’t leave my Christmas shopping for last minute,” Kevin says, sitting on the other end of the couch, placing a coaster on the table to leave his own beer.

It’s true. Archie was avoiding the shopping, mostly because he’s not quite good at figuring out what will surprise people – he gives his dad a new flannel shirt each year, and his mom gets the same perfume he knows she’s worn since he’s nine. And since he was with Kevin, he didn’t complicate it too much, and just asked what he wanted. The hard time came when he mentioned the possibility of getting something for Veronica.

“What do you get to a woman who has it all?” Archie asked, seeing it as an impossible task.

And he figured out nothing was good enough for her. This frustrated Kevin, who tried to be of help, giving him many ideas about a scarf, gloves, a beret, a beautiful but very expensive brooch. It all seem so ordinary. Kevin just glared at him when he said that. Archie Andrews, the guy who buys the same gifts every year, was complaining about things being _too common_.

“I just want a date with Veronica before leaving for Riverdale.”

“Don’t we all.”

Archie throws a weird look to his friend, making Kevin laugh.

“I’d go out with Veronica Lodge, she seems like a woman with amazing stories to tell and a great shopping partner, unlike some.” Kevin is just teasing him, but Archie snorts indignantly anyway. “I’m tired of hooking up with the guy from Todd Snyder. The sex is great, but I think I deserve a little more.”

Blowing a breath, Archie takes more from his beer. “It really sucks.”

“He does,” Kevin says playfully, which earns him an elbow between the ribs. “What?”

Fortunately, and unlike last year, Veronica was able to decorate her home with the help of Alma and Smithers. Arriving at night to the festive décor makes her feel content. She might not be able to enjoy it as much as she’d like, but the few minutes she’s able to sit in front of the tree, sipping cocoa or wine, with a book in her hand at night is enough to bring a bit of comfort to her hectic live.

Leaving a meeting, Veronica takes her phone to start texting Betty about their date to go for some last-minute Christmas shopping. She sees a message from Archie, telling her he won’t be able to leave for Riverdale, because of a blizzard warning for the next day – when he and his friend Kevin were supposed to drive to their hometown.

Christmas is in two days, and Veronica sees an opportunity to maybe save it and make the most of it – not that she’s about to fight the Grinch, but she thinks this could be the first time she has family dinner at home.

“Betty Cooper,” Veronica rattles as soon as her friend takes her call. “How would you feel about having dinner at my place on Christmas Eve? We can obviously open presents the next day at your home, but my powers have been summoned to save this holiday.”

“That’d be great, because even if I wanted to cook, I don’t think I’ll have enough time. Juggie and Charlie have already complained about not having a gingerbread house,” Betty replies, with the sound of typing in the background.

“You spoil them, B.” Veronica goes into her office, and silently orders her assistant for a coffee. “But since you agree, I’ll call Alma to ask her to work her magic.”

“So, who summoned your powers?”

“Archiekins.” Veronica smiles to herself, sipping her drink. “He and his friend won’t be able to make the trip to Riverdale because of a blizzard warning. So, I’ll ask them to spend some time with us.”

“That’s nice of you, V,” Betty says with a lilt of mischief before adding. “I’m sure you hope to unwrap your gift right after we leave that night.”

Veronica throws her head back and laughs. “Well, what’s the point of being a nice girl if I’m not having my reward?” She sits in front of her computer and logs in. “Now I just need the perfect gift.”

“May I suggest you don’t scare him off with an expensive Rolex?”

Stopping the scrolling on the screen, shiny watches facing her, Veronica frowns. “Are you spying on me? And it’s not a Rolex, it’s a TAG Heuer.” Turning around, Veronica stares through the window, not really taking in the view but thinking about what Betty is saying. “You think it’s intimidating to get him a gift like that.”

“If you think about it, it’s probably something way out of his budget. And I know you love to shower the people you care about with gifts, but you might want to ease him into it. Little by little.” Betty had once snapped about some absolutely adorable Tiffany earrings with aquamarines Veronica had bought for Charlie’s first birthday.

“Something simple but that shows him I like him.” Veronica heaves a suffering sigh, fingers pressing against her temple to fend off the impending headache. “That’s impossible, B.”

Betty chuckles. “You’ll come up with something. But it better be before six, because it’s your last chance.”

Alma laughs while Veronica asks her a third time about dessert. She knows she shouldn’t be worried about simple things like turning on the oven or how many minutes before serving she has to take the dessert out of the refrigerator, but she’s a perfectionist.

“I left everything written down, Miss Veronica,” Alma says in a motherly tone, showing her a note pad with clear instructions.

“You’re a life saver, Alma.”

“Miss Betty will surely be of help if you have any doubt,” Alma says while finishing cleaning the kitchen, with Veronica reading the instructions to check if she understands everything. “I’m glad you won’t spend Christmas alone.” Alma has always worried about her loneliness, particularly during holidays and Veronica’s birthday.

Smiling, Veronica says, “Thank you. I hope you have the best Christmas with your boys. Don’t forget the presents I got them.” When she was young, her parents forbade her to _mix with the help_ – but now Veronica reaches for a hug the older woman returns warmly. “Now I’m going to get ready before my guests arrive!”

It’s a dinner with close friends, and Veronica knows she doesn’t need to dress like she’s going to the Met Gala, but she enjoys dolling herself up. So, she dons a black cocktail dress, and leaves her hair in soft waves. The pop of color comes with her red lipstick. Her goal is to keep things simple.

“You said it wasn’t formal!” Betty exclaims as soon as she arrives with Jughead and Charlie, a bowl in her hands. “I asked you, and you said it was casual.”

Rolling her eyes, Veronica just leads them into the living room. “Do you know me?”

“I do, which is why I put this dress on.” Betty looks great, even if she wants to make everyone believe she’s a slob. She’s in a green dress with an off-the-shoulder neckline, looking gorgeous. “But I had to fight Jug to put a dress shirt on. You know he hates it.”

Charlie, in a cute embroidered dress, is following her mom. “May I get a cookie now?”

Betty sighs dramatically, opening the bowl she’s carrying. “One. And give other to your dad.” She looks at Veronica. “You have no idea how much food I’ll need to get him to forgive me.”

Since Veronica has already set the table to her liking, she offers drinks while waiting for Archie and Kevin. Fortunately, that doesn’t take long, and while in the background Betty is complaining about crumbs, and how they need to behave and be nice in front of the guests – this is mostly to Jughead – Veronica dashes to the elevator, her shoes click-clacking against the hardwood floors.

“Welcome!” she announces cheerfully as two handsome men step into her home.

“You’re real!” who she assumes is Kevin says. There’s a bright smile on his face, that makes Veronica chuckle.

“You said it was casual!” Archie whispers at the same time, and his wide-eyes turn soft when she twirls around for him to take in her entire look.

Kinking one eyebrow, Veronica studies the dress pants, the tailored shirt and the tie Archie is donning. “You don’t look casual.”

“That’s because Kevin said there was no way Veronica Lodge could host a casual dinner.” Archie is carrying a bag, but he doesn’t give it to her. Veronica doesn’t want to pry, so she does her best to ignore it, and instead takes Archie’s other hand in hers. He’s the one who places a warm kiss on her cheek. She’d kiss him senseless, but it might be inappropriate with their current company.

“I love your shoes,” Kevin comments to Veronica while they make their way to the living room. And Veronica tells him she loves his shirt, because he has great taste, which also makes her wonder if Archie’s chic style is not his really, but his friend’s advisement.

“Thank you, I just love the crystals on the back. Puts a shine in my step.”

“May I go shopping with you? I’d ask you adopt me, but I believe it’s slightly creepy,” Kevin jokes, making Veronica laugh.

“I’d be happy to. Go shopping, of course.”

Soon everyone is greeting each other, and Charlie looks less surprised to meet _Mr. Archie_ at her aunt’s home than the first time, though Betty and Jughead feel slightly uncomfortable when the curious girl asks if Kevin is Mr. Archie’s boyfriend. Veronica loves that instead of feeling awkward, Archie calmly replies that Kevin is not his boyfriend, but his best friend.

It’s clear the two men have known each other for many years, and Jughead gets along with them despite his sarcasm – Kevin works as a buffer with his own snarky comments, while Archie adds a more innocent and upfront note.

Since the hostess is alone in her endeavor to serve dinner, Betty and Archie go in her aid – and the fact that Archie is the one offering a hand, earns him some points to get Betty’s approval.

“I would’ve never imagined a place like Riverdale could be home to such gruesome stories,” Jughead says after Kevin and Archie tell him about their hometown. “We could research it for our next book, Betts.”

“It sounds interesting. And since we could have connections to the sheriff, we could start there,” Betty offers off-handedly, as if talking about horrific murders in small towns was a very normal topic.

Veronica frowns, clearing her throat. “Could we perhaps stop discussing these dreadful crimes? It’s Christmas Eve, we should talk about happy things, or at least about something more normal.” She turns her head towards Kevin. “Archie told us you’re a personal trainer. Do you have a worthy story about that? Please, mind the child in the room.”

Kevin is put on the spot, but he’s able to tell a story about some of his clients, some more unfortunate than others. And since people get to tell stories, of course Charlie joins in with some of her own.

They find out Archie’s been teaching for four years now, and even if he enjoys it very much, he had never thought about it before. He wanted to be a musician.

“You write your own music?” Veronica asks in awe. “You’ll have to sing one for me some time.”

“He sings to us in class!” Charlie offers, glad to know one thing the other adults didn’t. “I like that.” Stabbing a piece of food, she continues, “Auntie V sings too.”

“You do?” Archie wonders.

“A little. It was part of being a _good_ child,” Veronica replies in a soft voice. She hated to be entertainment for her parents’ guests when she was young – their little caged bird. She flew away later, to never come back.

By the time dessert comes, everyone has grown comfortable enough to laugh more loudly and speak freely. This is what a home feels like, Veronica thinks as she sets the slice of pie in front of Archie, at her right. When she sits, he reaches for her hand over the table.

When Charlie begins to yawn, leaning her body against Jughead’s side, they decide to take their leave. Veronica promises to visit them the next day to open presents with them, as they have been doing since Charlie was a baby – the girl even demanded to have a Christmas stocking with Veronica’s name on it.

As soon as the family leaves, Kevin gets up, chuckling a bit when Archie tries to follow.

“Forget it, Arch. I should’ve put a bow on you, because someone’s waiting to unwrap you.”

Veronica giggles, not feeling an ounce of shame. She might’ve not had her date the way Archie had planned it, but she’s not going to accept spending more time waiting for things to happen. She will make them happen.

“That’d be a great gift. Thank you, Kevin,” Veronica quips. She really likes Archie’s friend – and it was probably the best way to get to know him better. Friends always put light on the most important details.

Now, finally alone, Veronica let’s her eyelashes flutter and adds more cadence to her step.

“Would you like a drink?”

He shakes his head. But Veronica takes his hand to lead him back into the main room. His grip is loose, almost slipping out of her reach. She’s surprised when he spins her around so she’s facing him. Archie walks forward, forcing her to blindly move backwards.

“Sometimes people think only because I’m respectful and kind, I’m stupid and oblivious,” his hot breath tickles her lips. Veronica can see his gaze zeroing on her lips, hooded eyes, thick and long lashes casting shadows over his cheeks, making his eyes look darker than the usual golden brown. He takes a last step forward, forcing her to take one back. It startles her to hit the wall, feeling trapped against his body. Her heart starts to beat faster, and she takes a shuddering breath.

“I’m not very kind,” she whispers. “Definitely not respectful.”

Archie chuckles lowly, his body inches closer to hers, and it’s then that she cannot help it. His heat feels delicious against her body. She reaches up, sliding her hand around his neck and bringing his face towards hers to take his top lip between hers. He kisses her back, his hands on her waist, thumbs digging under her ribs. She gasps when he pulls her tight against him, and whimpers when his hands travel lower to her thighs, lifting her off the ground. The skirt of her dress bunches up, and she feels exposed, but right now she couldn’t care less. Veronica wraps her legs around his hips and pulls him even closer.

“Want to teach me something, Mr. Andrews?” she teases him while bucking her hips. Veronica knows she’s teasing him, but she never makes empty promises. Her hands work to get the tie off, to open the first buttons of his shirt.

Archie gets a little bolder when one of his hands travels up her thigh, and the other snakes up until his fingers twine with her hair, pulling her face closer to his. He’s holding her completely now.

“Archie,” she whispers, leaning in for a kiss, but instead he lets his breath to tickle her lips.

“Where’s your room?”

Her ankles cross tightly behind him while she starts to give him instructions. And she kisses his neck as he walks. His skin is warm and his pulse, like hers, is wild.

As soon as she forces him to let go of her, Veronica steps out of her heels. He looks much taller like this. And if she ever thought she was craving him like crazy, well, she’s not alone. Archie keeps his hands on her waist, looking for a kiss she’s happy to share.

“Unzip me,” Veronica mutters in a hot breath against his swollen lips. And he’s quick to comply.

It takes all her will to push her hands against his hard chest, making him stumble back into her bed. Archie’s chest is heaving, eyes dark in the pale glow of the room lights. He tries to stand up again, to reach for her, but she shakes her head while letting her dress fall to the floor.

The smile on his face is certainly far from innocent. And she likes it. She enjoys to see how he grips the comforter, as if he’s making a tremendous effort to keep his hands to himself.

“Is that the bra you dropped in my classroom?” he asks in a voice so low, she feels her body prickling with electricity.

“Same model, different size.” Veronica replies, approaching him to stand between his legs. When his hands fall on her hips, he notices the bows at each side of the red lacy garment. Archie looks up at her, and her smile. “Merry Christmas.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Archie mutters under his breath.

“Be a gentleman, Archiekins. Let me open my present first,” Veronica whispers, lifting each leg over his while her hands lower to his belt, working on it eagerly. He takes his shirt off, Veronica’s fingers gently glide over his muscles, biting her lip. “Just what I asked Santa for.”

Archie laughs softly before kissing her, distracting her long enough to take her in his arms, twisting around to lay her on the bed while he stands up, discarding most of his clothes until he’s in just his underwear, thumbs hooked on them, he asks, “May I open my gift now?” There’s a glint of mischief on his eye.

Veronica leans back on her arms, crossing her legs to give him a heated look. “Have you been naughty or nice?”

He grins wolfishly, finally getting naked. “You tell me.”

Veronica lets out a pleasant sigh. “ _Oh, so nice_.”

The rustling of the sheets wakes her up. Archie is sat up at the edge of the bed, and she can see his back peppered with beauty spots and freckles, like a constellation. Veronica’s finger touches one and follows imaginary lines across his firm muscles, an unknown map she very much wishes to learn.

Archie turns his head to look at her from over his shoulder, bright smile already in place. “Hey,” he breathes out softly.

“I certainly hope you weren’t thinking about sneaking out,” she mutters in a voice full of sleep. She stretches her body like a cat, trying to get rid of the drowsiness. And she’s not bothered in the slightest that she’s fully naked under the covers. He has seen all there was to see – and he doesn’t look upset either.

Archie reaches out to drag his index finger along her tattoo, making her giggle.

“It tickles!” she complains half-heartedly.

“I thought about making breakfast, but then I don’t know what you’d want. So, I was going to get your present.”

She grins. “You bought me a present?”

He nods, but then reaches for his boxers somewhere on the floor to cover himself up, before walking out of the bedroom for a few minutes.

Veronica sits up, running her fingers through her hair and taking his shirt to hide her nakedness, just in time for him to return with a box in his hands. She purses her lips to stop her smile. “You bought me chocolates?”

“I know it’s small, and stupid, but–“

She kisses his mouth to stop him. “Thank you.”

“You said you don’t indulge much, but you deserve a little pleasure from time to time.”

Veronica kinks an eyebrow. “You want to _pleasure_ me from time to time?” She kneels on the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Well, I’m more than happy with _that_ gift.”

He chuckles. “It isn’t a very selfless gesture from me, huh?”

“I don’t mind sharing.” She delves into the languid kiss Archie gives her, leisurely pressing his lips against hers. He tries to lift her up, keep kissing and probably ravage her again – and she’s in no way opposed to that. But she stops him. “Wait.” She hums blissfully when he nips the base of her neck. “I got you something, too.” She reaches for the night table, opening the drawer and taking a small box from it. “It’s silly, but I don’t want you thinking I had forgotten you.”

Archie takes it, untying the bow and finding three custom guitar picks engraved with his initials, in a small metallic case.

“Ronnie,” he mutters. “You didn’t have to.”

“I certainly did. And look at the last one, the black one.” She takes it and turns it around to show him where it says _Archiekins_. He laughs. “And this white one says Mr. Andrews. And the blue, Mr. Archie.”

“These are great. _You_ are great.”

“I know,” Veronica smiles brightly, pulling him for a quick kiss. “You’re not half bad, either. But I’m going to have to kick you out, because Charlie will get mad at me if I’m not there when she opens her gifts.”

“Right, I’ll just leave.“

“Not yet. Join me in the shower first,” Veronica tells him, taking his hand. Archie eagerly wraps his arms around her from behind and follows her into the bathroom.

Veronica arrives at the Jones’ household on Christmas morning, and the only one still in pajamas is Charlie who’s eating pancakes and drinking milk. Jughead is just sat in front of an empty dish.

“V, do you want something?” Betty asks, sipping from her mug of coffee.

“I already had breakfast,” Veronica replies before she sits down next to Charlie. She had time to eat something light and quick because Archie kept distracting her, but her belly feels full of butterflies, so she doubts she can eat anything.

“I could certainly make many jokes about it, but I’ll keep this morning free of tasteless remarks for the sake of Christmas,” Jughead announces.

Veronica sticks her tongue out, making Charlie giggle.

“I finished. Can we open the presents now, Mommy?” Charlie makes a big deal of showing the empty plate and glass.

“Let’s go.”

“Yay!” Charlie and Veronica cheer together.

They sit around the tree, and it’s no surprise most of the gifts are for Charlie, this includes toys, clothes and books – a few of those are from Veronica. The girl is ecstatic with all of it, even the clothes.

Betty receives a pair of booties and a cashmere sweater from Veronica, which she deems it’s too much, but of course Veronica shrugs it off. And she also receives a shiny new toolbox, that makes the grease monkey in Betty incredibly happy.

Veronica frowns at Jughead. But to each, their own. They know their quirks, and their life together is basically perfect, so she’s not going to say anything against their choice of gifts. Well, that lasts until Jughead opens his gifts.

He finds in his hands a new leather jacket, courtesy of Betty, but also a similar and smaller version of it in baby size. It’s obviously a classic hint to the pregnancy, but for such a great investigator, Jughead seems clueless.

“Here. Open this one,” Veronica offers, giving him a box.

And since the gift is from her, he looks more suspicious about it. Jughead is careful to unwrap it, and frowns when he finds half a dozen buns… but with one missing.

“I certainly appreciate the thought, Ron, but it’s not proper to eat other people’s presents.”

“I haven’t.” Veronica laughs at the way Betty rolls her eyes. “Betty has the missing bun.”

“What?”

“Bun in the oven, Juggie!” Betty exclaims irritably. “Tiny jacket? Missing bun?”

“Bun in the–“ It’s then that his eyes widen with realization. From shock, his expression soon turns into happiness. Veronica sees the smile on his face, and how he hurries to Betty to hug her and kiss her. It’s truly endearing. Betty laughs when he keeps pressing his mouth in tiny kisses across her face.

“What’s going on?” Charlie asks from her spot on the floor. “Why are they being silly?”

“You’ll have a sibling. Your mom is pregnant,” Veronica explains. “Soon there will be a baby home.”

“A baby?” Charlie mumbles, not quite resolved whether she feels happy or annoyed, which is fine, because Veronica doesn’t think Charlie had even thought about it. But then Jughead is picking up his daughter, lifting her in the air, making her squeal. “If I don’t like the baby, I’ll live with Auntie V!” She shouts indignantly, because her parents are too lost in the joy of expanding their family.

Veronica laughs at that. She doubts it’ll ever come to that, but this experience has helped her realize she’d be willing to share her home with someone, as long as it's the right person.

Her phone beeps. It’s Archie.

_I’m playing my guitar and thinking of you._

So cheesy. So sweet.

_I was thinking about you, too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest story I've written in one go. It took some effort, since I was aiming for just about 6k or 8k tops. But I liked the result, and their interactions. I can only hope you liked it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Congratulations, you reached the end of part one.
> 
> So, here's the thing. This was supposed to be a oneshot, but it turned out to become a pretty long story, so we'll have 2 parts.
> 
> btw, this story is finished, but part two will be posted according the demand! Or unless you guess Veronica's Christmas gift to Jughead mwahahaha.


End file.
